The Best Christmas Ever
by Vampiric Zekushion
Summary: This is Silver Hikari's best Christmas Ever. Based on Movie. One Shot. LightxOC No Flames please.


I don't own Death Note.. I wish. This is Movie Based and sorry for the typos. No flames please.

_The city is covered in snow tonight_

_The children are fast asleep_

_I'm waiting for him_

_But he's no where in sight_

_And I wonder if he can hear me_

It was snowing outside that night. In a house that was fairly large was a Christmas party. Everyone was drinking eggnog or telling stories of Christmas' years ago. L Lawliet just ate a chocolate bar while sitting in his unusual position near the fire place, keeping warm.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I wish with all my might_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_Bring my baby home tonight_

Misa was talking with Sayu about Raito and girly stuff. This was Raito's home, it was rather nice. L looked at the flames in the fire place with his black eyes, watching the orange and yellow flames mixing up and sometimes cracking pieces of wood off the log that burned, keeping the group warm.

_Why does it feel like it's colder than winter_

_Even by the fire side_

_My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas_

_And now it's almost midnight_

Meanwhile a girl that looked lonely was staring out the cold window, away from the group. She wondered when Raito was going to come home. Her blue black long hair was tied up in a pony tail but she left some of her hair going slightly over her blue eyes. She had been staring out that window for a few hours now. Her black long dress glistened some in the light, she was bare footed like L.

_Why does it feel like it's colder than winter_

_Even by the fire side_

_My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas_

_And now it's almost midnight_

This blue blacked haired girl's name was Silver Hikari but many knew her as Xurik. She was the one that planned that party. Raito was the one that allowed it to happen. Silver didn't really want it at her house anyway, her home was dirty and not as lovely and warm as the Yagami household. She wasn't jealous of his home though. But she did know his secret.

_Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Are such a sight to see_

_But all the presents by the tree_

_They don't mean a thing 'til he's with me_

He was Kira, God of the New World. Savior of the weak. He didn't kill her off though. Silver never understood why but she never let the secret out. Now she was waiting for him, he was going to be out at his school late and sense it was so cold she was worried he may get sick or something.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I wish with all my might_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight_

It was nearing midnight and soon Misa had to leave in order to get up early for a photo shoot and L needed to get back to Headquarters to see if they got anymore clues. The two thanked Sayu for the party and left, waving to Silver who just nodded to them, not much of a talker. Sayu looks at Silver.

"Xurik.. Shouldn't you go home soon?" Sayu asked but Silver only shook her head.

"I can be out as late as I want.. I'm kind of lonely being alone in my house sometimes" Her voice was soft yet it had a coldness in it, colder then the icy wind that blew outside. But it was true, she could be out late because.. She had no parents. No one except her beautiful young male calico cat, Smokey.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I wish with all my might_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight_

Silver looks back at Sayu then back at the window. She wanted to spend some time with Raito but maybe that wasn't going to happen tonight. He was always at Headquarters now a days. Solving the Kira Case. Every time she thought that she had to smirk, he IS Kira yet he is trying to CATCH Kira. That sounded funny, yet she wished he wouldn't kill L. He had became a close friend to her and rather enjoyed his company and his sweets. He was like a brother to her.. A very funny brother.

_I know your sleigh is full inside_

_But wont you stop and give my baby a ride_

_I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas_

_Ohhh_

Finally she saw someone in the distance.. Her eyes widen some, was it Raito, had he finally come home. She saw him get closer and knew that it was him as he went, opened the gate and goes to the door which Silver rushed over and opened it.

Raito's brown hair was covered in snow until he shook his head to get the snow off his head and coat that he wore.

_I know your sleigh is full inside_

_But wont you stop and give my baby a ride_

_I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas_

_Ohhh_

"Was it cold outside or what?" He asks with a smirk as he saw Silver rush and hugs Raito who blinks as the two walk into the house, his smirk became a frown while he looks around. He was late, everyone left. But Silver stayed? This long? So like her. "I'm to late for the party I guess.. Well, at least you didn't leave." Silver nods to Light. She would wait forever for him. She promised she wouldn't leave him, she promised she would make him happy, the way Shiori did before she gave her life to protect Raito's.

_Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Are such a sight to see_

_But all the presents by the tree_

_They don't mean a thing, Santa, please here me_

Sayu, seeing the two should be alone felt like not being nosey went up to her room. Silver heard Sayu's door close and looks into Raito's brown colored eyes, how she loved his eyes.. So beautiful yet so mysterious. She loved him and she knew it but she knew he couldn't ever forget about Shiori. Silver wasn't as beautiful as she was, so she kept the feelings locked inside.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I wish with all my might_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight_

Raito just looks into her eyes, he could see how hurt she had been from the past, her eyes seemed to not care anymore but at this moment, he saw her cold hate melt away into happiness. He knew that she loved him and he smiles at that. Silver tilts her head to the side, wondering what he was smiling for as they move to the fire place and under… The mistletoe? She blushed some as he runs a hand through her hair after untying the silver ribbon that tied her hair into place.

"I got you a Christmas Present, Hikari.." He finally said in his calm, soothing voice. Silver blinks her blue eyes. He got a present for her? How much did it cost? She didn't really need presents, but Raito always got her something, he was just stubborn like that. And.. He kissed her.

Kissed Her!

Her eyes widen, blush becoming more red but she allowed him to. Was this her present? She liked it.. It didn't cost anything. Does this mean that he loved her? She wasn't pretty.. Was she.

_Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Presents by the tree_

_I hear a knock_

_Oh, can it be_

_My wish is staring back at me_

He released her from the kiss and handed her a box with beautiful wrapping and ribbons around it. She rolls her eyes. Yep.. Stubborn indeed. She opens it up and stares at the strange thing in front of her.

"Nani? Umm what is this, Raito?" She asks, Raito rolls his eyes.

"Its what we call a Playstation 3."  
"Woah, really? Thanks Raito. Sorry but.. Uhh I don't have a present that's good enough for you.."

"I don't mind if its small, come on, give me it"

Silver sighs, going over to her school shoulder bag and pulling out a small gift wrapped box. Raito took it gently out of her hands, unwrapped it and opened the box.

_Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Presents by the tree_

_I hear a knock_

_Oh, can it be_

He found a necklace that looked like it was made of a blue diamond or some blue jewel. It was so beautiful. How could she have gotten that? Stole it? No, he mustn't think that.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I guess you heard me tonight, yeah_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

I'm underneath the mistletoe with my baby tonight

"It was my brother's before he passed on. I want you to have it, Raito"

"Your brother's? Silver I cannot take this"

"Please keep it with you. It'll protect you.."

Raito nods and held the necklace close to his chest. He was going to cherish it for as long as he lived. This was a nice Christmas…

**The Best Christmas That Raito Yagami and Silver Hikari Ever Had In Their Entire Lives. **

**And Hoped That Next Year.**

**It'll Be The Same. **


End file.
